The After Effect
by GlassCase
Summary: Two days before the scheduled wedding Alfred wants to throw one last bachelor getaway for his poor, soon to be doomed brother and his unlikely groomsmen. Sin City unfortunately doesn't take kindly to those who can't handle it. USUK, CanUkr changed rating
1. Can You Tell

_AN: Inspired and based loosely on The Hangover, ah yes, such a magnificent example of quality Hollywood blockbusters at their finest. I kid of course, but its pretty darn entertaining.._

_Disclaimer: No owning._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Can You Tell<em>

The groom-to-be sighed heavily as he adjusted and smoothed down his ironed blue tie. "I-I don't know if I can do this, I-"

The man next to him, a tad shorter and with a scrutinizing gaze paused to look him over, "Matthew dear, please don't slouch," The young man instantly shot up his back into a perfectly stiff position, "It fits a little snug doesn't it?" The other asked.

Matthew sighed again, his statement from earlier completely ignored by his long time friend. It was nothing new to him however so he decided to ignore it as well and moved around in his formal apparel. They were both getting their suits fitted since they already agreed upon the colors and style, the groomsmen would be mostly matching in a dark gray, while Matthew would be the only one with a blue tie, and charcoal colored suit, "Ah…It does fit a little narrow on my shoulders." He replied.

The Brit nodded, "I should have guessed, Alfred and you have roughly the same physique." He muttered almost coldly as he patted the younger man's shoulders.

"O-oh uhh...yeah I guess." The Canadian added awkward, well it was a rather awkward subject. He vaguely wondered how his friend would take the news he was about to say to him.

Arthur gazed intently at the other's suit and finally fixed his eyes on his face, "Well what's this nonsense with you not knowing if you can do this?"

Matthew instantly tensed, and twiddled his fingers, "I-I know I love her and I know Katyusha is the one, but am I really ready for this now, Arthur? It's probably just pre-wedding jitters and all, but tell me what you honestly think, please?"

The Englishman's stare faltered, "Things between you and her will undoubtedly change, that's only a given, but the fact that you know without a doubt you love her, than you seem more than ready to me. Besides Katyusha is a lovely girl, and everyone agrees you two are right for each other." He then smiled encouragingly at his shy friend. Inwardly he was cringing as he refused to mention the change it would make on their friendship, and if children would soon be a priority in Matthew's life, then they could just forget about any regular time spent together.

Matthew failed to notice his friend's dim-lite face and beamed a small smile back, but slowly frowned, "Yea you're right, but Al said-"

"Alfred is a wanking pile of rubbish, of course he would be against any form of marriage…the tart can't even be tied to the same person's bed for more than a week." Arthur spat out like venom and furrowed his large brows.

Matthew blinked owlishly and stiffened, "He's still my older brother…"

Arthur folded his arms and looked the tiniest bit guilty, "I apologize Matthew, I'll try to keep that to a minimum at the wedding."

The Canadian smiled nervously, "Actually Arthur I-I was thinking that since your one of my groomsmen we could all go out before the wedding and have uhh…a bachelor party?"

"Alfred's idea I assume?" He questioned sharply with a disapproving eye.

"We'll bachelor parties are known to happen before almost every groom's wedding, not to mention Al said he'd pay for everything."

Arthur unfolded his arms and heaved, "I still can't believe you've made him the Best Man. He might be your brother, but he has yet to even show himself for the entire preparation of the wedding and now all he can do is hire some strippers for his brother and think that'll make up for his absence?" The Brit seethed.

"Please try to be understanding about this Arthur, I know how you feel about my brother-"

"I_ hate_ your brother."

Matthew's tie felt tighter than ever, "R-Right, but he's trying the best way he knows how and if it makes him feel better to throw me a party one last time before I'm married then _please_ just go along with it. I promise that is the last you'll be seeing him until the wedding."

The Brit huffed, but slowly nodded, "I'm doing this for you Matthew. Where will we be venturing to exactly? A strip club no doubt."

"A-actually he mentioned…Vegas." The violet eyed groom-to-be mumbled miserably.

"Vegas? Las Vegas? As in the capital of all infidelity, gambling, and fornication? No! No, absolutely not, not only would Katyusha be against it, but-!"

"I already talked to her…she said yes, on one condition…"

"And what would that be, for you to wear a sodding chastity belt?"

"I have to bring her brother…Ivan with us."

There was a long pause.

"That psychopath?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Arthur h-he's not that bad, I mean…I've talked to him a bit."

You can't even have a two minute conversation with him without shivering Matthew, that's mental! I'm sorry to say this, but her whole family is just bonkers. He and that bizarre sister of hers."

"I-I know…there's more too, but I really don't think you're going to like it." He added miserably.

The Briton shook his head, "Being stuck with that American twat and socially unstable Russian in Sin City is not something I had planned when I agreed to be your groomsman, but, I-I, you are my most treasured friend and I want to be there for you, not mention I'll most likely be the only one with moral on the trip, besides you of course."

"Gilbert is coming." Matthew blurted as if it was word vomit.

"…"

"A-Arthur?"

The Brit stood unblinking, and eerily still, "…Excuse me while I go…tie my shoes." Matthew peered down, his shoes were slip-ons. He slowly stumbled out of the dressing room and slammed the door.

For an entire minute Matthew could hear muffled curses, and banging against the wall outside. When Arthur returned, his hair was besmirched and he was panting, "Right…well lets get this suit off of you and try another shall we?" He grinned as he helped the flustered Canadian take off his tie.

Well, better that he go all in now, "Did I mention we'll be staying the night?"

"Bloody hell, Matthew, bloody hell."

* * *

><p>When the two were finished with their fitting they arrived back at Matthew and Katyusha's soon to be shared apartment. She was in the living room sitting with her bridesmaids and maid of honor discussing things quietly.<p>

The platinum haired wife-to-be turned to see her fiancé and his groomsman at the door. She smiled and walked over to greet Matthew with a simple kiss to the cheek and a small hug for Arthur, "Did the fitting go well, Matthew?" She asked in her usual Ukrainian accent.

The girls sitting in the living room 'awed' at the blushing couple, all except for the maid of honor, Katyusha's younger sister, Natalia, who sat with her arms folded and a protruding scowl on her face.

"Yeah it well, I'm glad Arthur came, I would have had no idea what to do otherwise." The Canadian chuckled to himself as he waved to the women in the living room. They waved back and said their greetings.

Arthur smiled at the compliment, and Katyusha offered him something to drink, "We have some black tea I can make for you, as a thank you of course."

The Brit furrowed his brows, but smiled, "A thank you for what?"

"O-Oh, well being here for Matthew that is, you don't even need to be doing all these extra things for us, but we're so thankful for it."

Matt nodded, "She's right Arthur, you've been with me every step of the way, and it's more than I can ask for."

The Englishman ran his fingers through his blond locks, and smiled sheepishly, "Someone needs to do it, I suppose, I'm just glad I'm here to help."

Matthew looked down shyly, but back up to meet the pair of clover green irises, "I know…that maybe I didn't pick the Best Man the way I should've-"

"Maybe, but perhaps, who knows…Alfred might prove me wrong." Arthur snorted.

The couple laughed as well, and Katyusha invited them into the living room to talk about the seating arrangements for the reception one last time.

"Are you sure that you are not bringing a guest with you, Arthur?" The busty bride-to-be asked.

Arthur crossed his arms uncomfortably, "No, I'm sure someone else will find an extra guest pass more useful to them. Besides, all my brothers are back home, and well…no one particularly comes to mind." He offered lamely.

The girls sitting on the couch looked around awkwardly as if not knowing what to say to this lonely man. Matthew being awkward in general coughed into his hand and changed the subject to the food they would be serving.

"I know you want to only have traditional cuisine, maple (her often used pet name), but people like…like my brother for instance, don't normally eat uhh borsch, or mlyntsi."

Katyusha looked down for a moment, and began to sniffle, "O-Oh, i see..."

"Kat? Oh please don't cry!" Matthew panicked as he rushed to her, but by then it was too late and she burst.

Natalia acted quickly and reached her sister before Matthew could, "Don't you dare touch her, swine!" She hissed as Katyusha wailed on her shoulder.

Arthur watched this all passively as it was a regular occurrence whenever he visited the couple. Matthew would usually say something relatively normal, like if the soup she made for dinner was a little cold or if she ran the air conditioning a tad long, then mere seconds later she would then burst quite dramatically into tears and spontaneously stop just as fast as she started. He wasn't exactly sure if it would always be like this or if it was only pre-wedding stress, and he could only imagine what would happen if she were to be pregnant.

Her bridesmaids and Natalia comforted her, while Matthew apologized a million times over, begging her forgiveness, "Please don't cry! I-I'll just tell Al he'll have to deal, it's our wedding and we already paid for the catering, so-"

She sobbed even louder, "I do not want him to deal, I want him to like it! I want all our guests to be happy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Katyusha, nothing but a heart attack on a bun and some deep fried chips will make him happy. I tried to expand his palate once with my cooking, the little wanker spit it up like a two year old."

Matthew shot up at that, "I don't think that's exactly a good example." He mumbled back nervously.

The Brit huffed at him, and decided to change the subject, "Matthew told me about the bachelor getaway his brother has planned for us, will you girls be doing anything?"

Katyusha ceased her tears for the time being, and wiped her eyes, "We'll be going to a day spa." She sniffled.

Arthur nodded, it seemed appropriate and relaxing. He vaguely wondered if he could switch places with one of the girls since it sounded so much more worthwhile than what he would undoubtedly be getting himself into with other groomsmen.

Matthew saw the look of longing in his friend's eyes and shook his head, "It's a women's only spa, Arthur."

The Brit sputtered, "A-as if I'd want to go! Don't be ridiculous Matthew!"

The Canadian rolled his eyes, "Just please give my bachelor party a chance."

"It seems like you all have fun, and I haven't seen Ivan so excited in such a long time." Katyusha stated, now with a bit more vigor, tears almost forgotten.

Natalia nodded, "Big brother is very pleased," She then turned to glare at the two men, "But if you do anything to him to make him cry I will gut you like fish and serve you as dinner to the guests." She threatened with malice.

Both of their eyes widened, but Natalia threatening them was nothing new, so they, like the others in the room, laughed it off as a joke.

"It'll be a good time Arthur, I promise. We'll all do some bonding along the way maybe." Matthew assured.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "Come what may, I'll most likely be the only reasonable one there."

"Arthur, can you do one favor for me?" Katyusha asked, as she shifted on the couch as her friends and sister finally allowed her space back.

Arthur nodded instantly, "Of course, what might that be?"

"Please watch after Matthew and Ivan for me. I know that Alfred and Gilbert can be bit of a handful, I trust you'll make the right decisions."

He chuckled, "I was going to be doing that anyway. No doubt I'll be completely knackered by the end of it though."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I can take care of myself just fine, Kat." Matthew stated, a little bothered his fiancée seemed to have little faith in him.

"Oh hush, Matthew, she only means well." Arthur chided.

The Canadian wanted to argue back, but felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he grasped it and looked at the screen a little fearfully, "Excuse me for a minute." He mumbled, and went into the kitchen.

"Al?" He questioned answering the phone.

"_Mattie!"_ His brother shouted back with his usual energetic spirit.

"Why are you calling me, don't you always text?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen tabletop.

"_Yeah I know, but this is kind of quicker. So the plan is I drive in tomorrow morning, pick up you and Gilbert-"_

"And Arthur and Ivan right?"

"…_Arthur is coming? Wait who the fuck is Ivan?"_ Alfred asked, sounding a bit less chirper than he did seconds before and more flustered and confused.

Matthew groaned, "I told you last night they were groomsmen too! Why wouldn't Arthur be? And Ivan is Katyusha's brother, you met him once at Christmas, remember?"

"_Uhhhh…"_

"Whatever, they're coming too, will that be a problem?" Matthew asked, with the usual passive-aggressiveness he showed only to his brother.

"What will be a problem?"

Matthew turned and saw Arthur come into the kitchen casually, and looking at him as if he was caught doing something wrong.

"N-Nothing." Matthew murmured as he covered the phone with his palm and tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably.

"_Who's that?"_ Alfred asked with a slight forceful tone.

"Um…the TV." He whispered so Arthur wouldn't hear him.

"_Sounds like someone British or something…" _

"O-Oh really? I can't really tell, haha." The Canadian laughed nervously.

Arthur opened the refrigerator, and turned to Matthew, "Do you know where the pickles are, Matthew? Katyusha and the girls are asking for some." He asked louder than necessary.

Matthew cursed silently.

"_Ok, I definitely heard him say your name. Put me on speaker."_ Al demanded.

"No...I won't be a part of this stupid game of yours." The Canadian said back firmly.

"Matthew, did you hear me? Where are the pickles?" Arthur asked, as he searched high and low in the refrigerator.

"_Put me on speaker, just for a little please, Mattie?"_

Matthew?"

"_Mattie?"_

Matthew twitched, as he mentally stopped listening to either of them, "Shut up both of you! Arthur, the pickles are one the left shelf, you'd have to be blind man not to see them, and YES Alfred, Arthur is here in my kitchen, and no I will not put you on speaker so you can pester and flirt with him!" He yelled, panting.

Arthur stood dumbly, and no doubt Alfred was doing the same wherever he was.

"Oh there it is," Arthur muttered from inside the fridge as he grabbed the jar, "I'll just be…going." He stated leaving the room in an awkward fashion.

The other line was silent for some time until Alfred coughed, "Yea…so tomorrow morning then?"

"Y-Yeah, great. Sorry about yelling…" Matthew stated with a flushed face.

The American chuckled, "Nah, its cool…so uhh what was he wearing?"

The younger brother huffed deeply, as he slapped his face in frustration, "Goodbye Al."

"Wait Mat-!"

He hung up with a click, and a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>AN: What am I doing? I don't even…uhh trying out my new MacBook Pro, this thing is made from angels, I swear I'm so obsessed with this beauty (even if I don't entirely know how to use it). But its not like I bring it to bed with me or anything…_

_So yeah, this doesn't technically count as a crossover because most of it will be original right? Uh I'm not sure, but I'm fairly positive…_

_Feedback? Ever wish ff . net had a like or dislike button? _


	2. Where You Wanna Go

_Chapter 2: Where You Wanna Go_

Alfred awoke with an unpleasant scratchy throat and loud gurgling groan as he slapped his iPhone's alarm off. Squeezing his eyes shut he rubbed the sleep off the best he could while trying in vain to carry himself off his king sized bed and into the shower. The bed unfortunately felt all too warm and inviting (despite the lack of their being a partner in it) and so he presumed his former position with his body lying limp, and his face sandwiched between his pillows.

"…iz Saturday, no work today…" He mumbled to himself in reassurance, but could've sworn he heard a constant siren going off in the back of his head and his eyes flickered open immediately, "Mmm…M-, Mattie! Oh shit, Mattie! Why do I always forget him?" He panicked as he flipped over the tangled sheets and sprinted towards his bathroom; but not before tripping over the accumulating mess on his floor.

Once prepped and out of the shower with a nutritious breakfast of Cocoa Puffs and a powdered donut, the amber haired man checked his email quickly and set off towards his first destination of (in his mind) the most perfectly laid out plan.

* * *

><p>Arthur was beyond peeved as he viciously inspected the inside of his cabinet drawers. He just couldn't decide what kind of night apparel he would be wearing, "Of course its not like it matters…"He muttered to himself as he laid out more clothes than he could possibly need at a one night stay into his suitcase, "No matter what I wear he'll find something wrong with it no doubt, bloody git." He shook his head and deemed a simple shirt and pajama bottoms would do. Now for his shoes…blimey.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew had been checking his watch like a mantra for the past ten minutes, "A half an hour behind schedule." He sighed.<p>

Katyusha who had just woken up, walked into the living room to sit next to him, "It's just like your brother to be late, are you really still bothered by it?" She questioned.

He absentmindedly twirled a lock of her short silvery hair in his fingers, "Its not me…Arthur's going to have a fit before this whole thing even starts…By the way, can I get the directions to Ivan's house?"

She already had them written down and handed them over to her husband-to-be with a sigh, "I know it seems rather silly of me but-"

"I'll miss you too, Kat." Matthew stated with an unusual direct tone as he pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

She smiled coyly, "Behave yourself for me, young man," and with a small peck on the lips. He into turn meshed their lips until he was sure his message was clear of desire and a hopeful promise.

"I always do." He then held up his left hand and her expression softened.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck took you so long, fraulein? I've been bakin' out here!" The German complained as he threw his light backpack into the Porsche's trunk roughly.<p>

"Hey easy on my baby, man! She's brand spanking new, and I already have people trying to fondle her everywhere I go." Alfred shot back from the driver's seat.

Gilbert scoffed, and hopped into the front with his feet propped up, "Do you realize how much the sun is blazing outside? I don't do so good in the sun and now my armpits are gross, not mention my balls are all sweaty."

"Thanks for the image…" Alfred cringed.

The albino winked back, "Heh, you can use it anytime you want."

* * *

><p>"Does this look stupid?" The extremely tall, and built like a tank man questioned uncertainly while holding up one of his jackets.<p>

His nervous roommate in turn shivered as the questioned was being posed at him "U-uhmm…it always looks great on you Ivan, why are you so worried anyway?"

Ivan smiled sweetly with a tilt of his head, "It was just a simple question, did you have to answer it in such a way, Eduard?"

The shorter of the two ran his fingers through his straight blonde hair and scooted further towards the door, "I-I…uhh it looks great, just great!"

"Hmm…I hope they do not think it dull, I really want to fit in with them." Ivan pouted as he held one of his favorite coats, but it seemed to lose its sheen in comparison to what he imaged the other groomsmen would be wearing.

His Estonian roommate couldn't believe the genuine concern in the other's eyes. Normally he was terrified of Ivan in everything he did, in everyway he acted, and never had he seen him actually want to fit in with people. Nonetheless he was more than glad to be rid of his Russian roommate if only for a night, and anyway for him to pack his clothes faster he'd agree to in a heartbeat.

Sigh, "It is stupid…"

* * *

><p>Matthew heard the car's horn go off several hundred times from the living room, and rolled his eyes as he grabbed hold of all of his belongings, "The least they could do is get out the car to say hello." He muttered as he opened the front door with Katyusha at his side.<p>

"Oh, its probably because you're all late, It's understandable, Matthew." She reasoned.

He waved absently at the two men enjoying the air-conditioned sports car, with blazing music on. They hollered back at him wildly, similar to something he'd seen primates in a documentary do as Alfred honked the horn even longer.

Gilbert rolled down the window, and the electronic music echoed throughout the neighborhood, into each apartment complex and causing quite a few heads to turn. Matthew gave a feeble smile towards his older neighbor watering his plants and giving the situation a befuddled once over.

"MATTIE! GET YO' SKINNY ASS UP IN HERE!" Gilbert hollered, banging the car door with as much vigor as adult gorilla while being scolded by the wary American, no one bangs his baby!

Matthew wanted to do anything but "get his skinny ass" in there, and would have much rather grab his to-be-wife, and lock all the doors. Katyusha however found it all very amusing, and waved hello to them cheerfully, "Hello Alfred and Gilbert, it's nice to see you too!"

Gilbert and Alfred whistled appreciatively at her, "Its always a pleasure see you Katyusha, how those puppies doing?" The German smirked hotly.

"Puppies?" She questioned innocently.

Matthew feeling protective of his fiancée pulled her back into the apartment, and away from his friend and brother's leering gaze. Yes, she was beautiful and was quite a sight to behold, but that didn't exactly mean he was willingly to treat her as a sightseeing attraction for the world.

"Matthew?"

Their eyes met one another's like magnets attracting to each other, and he felt himself falling all over again "Katyusha, I love y-"

HONK HOOOONK!

"Mattie, fucking get in the car!"

His eye twitched, and he sore he felt a blood vessel pop. Katyusha gave him a soft reassuring shoulder rub, and stiffened her waning tears, "Go already, they're waiting."

The Canadian nodded hesitantly, and with a swift kiss on the lips walked over to the convertible.

"Need help with your bag Mattie?" Alfred grinned sweetly.

The Canadian attempted to hoist it up and struggled, "Maybe a little."

Alfred gave him the thumbs up and popped open the trunk from the inside of the car, "There you go!" He teased.

Gilbert snorted, "You're a man now, son! And we're going to fucking treat you like one!"

Matthew shook his head at their nonsense, but smiled as it gave him a sense of nostalgia to back when every day was like this. After placing his suitcase inside, he opened the seemingly two-seater convertible, and squeezed in the back, "I-Isn't it a little small for five people, Al?"

Alfred shrugged carelessly as he backed the car out of the apartment's driveway and lightly navigated it through the parking lot, "Hell if I know, its not like the drive will take long."

"Four hours from Los Angeles to Las Vegas isn't long?"

"Psh, its four hours if I'm driving a soccer-mom's minivan, this is a fucking Porsche, man! I can make it three hours tops!"

"Add the traffic, dipshit." The German scowled, not at Alfred, but what was most likely to come for them in the near future.

"Well you both seem cheery this morning, at least Katyusha is as perky as ever." The American snickered; Gilbert awarded him a slapping high five as he too laughed at the Canadian's expense.

Matthew, already used to these banters about his fiancée's erm…assets merely flipped his brother off and frowned, "She's going to be your sister-in-law, Alfred, I've let those comments slide when she was just my girlfriend, but it seriously needs to stop."

Alfred simply grinned, the one he knew grinded Matthew's gears, "Chill, Mattie the stress has gotten to ya, and I'm here to bring you back into a world you might never see again."

"I'm guessing you're referring to single life being a whole other world?" His brother inquired as Alfred merged into a different lane.

"That's was' up!" His voice boomed obnoxiously as he turned up the stereo, perhaps because he liked the song, but Matthew liked to think it was because he had nothing intelligent to say back at him.

"Where are we going anyway?" Gilbert asked, throwing his arms behind his head.

Alfred furrowed his brow as he focused on the road in front of him, "This is the way to Artie's place, ain't it?"

His brother wasn't at all surprised he remembered the way to Arthur's house, although technically he had only visited once under Matthew's supervision, he wasn't entirely up to date with how many times Alfred had "visited" without him, nor did he care to know.

Playing dumb as always, Matthew chose to be none the wiser and went along with it for all their sakes.

"Yeah, it should be around the next exit." He pointed out.

Gilbert yawned and gave Matthew a sidelong glance, "So what's this I hear about another groomsman?"

"Oh yeah, what the hell Mattie? Who's this Ivan guy anyway?" Alfred demanded as he looked at his brother through the rearview mirror.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, "You two have met him, and I can guarantee you'll know him when you see him…"

"Well he better not kill our buzz, if he's anything like his sister-"

"H-he's not. He's taller than you Al, and really intimidating…"

"Ahh, I ain't scared, I can tackle Ludwig to the ground no problem, and he's no lightweight either." The American stated smugly.

The German only cackled, "West was so pissy after that! Man I had to fucking drag him out of the gym some nights! I swear it's like he lost his manhood… priceless."

"He's not Ludwig…but that doesn't mean you have to test it Al, just-just be nice, ok? He's still really protective of Katyusha, they don't have parents so I pretty much had to get his approval…"

Alfred snorted at that, "Its not like if he says 'no' the wedding's gonna flop or some shit. Besides, I'll play nice even though he does sound like a freak."

"…Thanks, I think…"

Another ten minutes of strange techno music, which Alfred assured would get them pumped for the most "awesomest" night of their lives. Gilbert seemed to appreciate it; Matthew however dreaded the night to come if this music was going to be a large part of it.

When they reached Arthur's quaint home, Alfred already had one foot out the car before he was even properly parked. He laughed to himself as he skipped past the Brit's front rose garden with the tacky little gnome creatures posted on each side of the walkway and rung the doorbell.

Knowing the Brit all too well, it was no surprise Arthur had opened the door in a sour mood before he even saw who was at the front door waiting for him.

"Artie!" Alfred hollered, arms stretched and preparing for what would be a massive bear hug.

The Briton merely snarled with eyes darkened as he shoved past Alfred with his suitcase by his side.

Gilbert had the window rolled down and waved, as did Matthew, rather awkwardly from the backseat.

Arthur stopped his powerwalk and stared at the vehicle incredulously, "What the bleeding hell is this?"

The American beamed proudly as he popped open the trunk for the shorter blond and placed his suitcase neatly inside for him, "My new Porsche! Sweet, isn't it? I got it in blue 'cause the saleslady said it matched my eyes, and its got turbo-"

"It's a fucking box. How do you expect five grown men to sit comfortably in it for hours on end?" The Brit interrupted coldly.

Alfred shrugged, "You and Mattie are so puny you can count as one guy, and Ivan is the other guy, so technically speaking its only two guys in the back which is totally legal!"

Arthur scowled deeper, "You're an arse. Not like you would be concerned over others when you'll be in the front seat with more than enough leg room for two wankers."

Alfred adjusted the frame of his glasses and smirked, "Well if you're that concerned about room, you can always just sit on my lap if want."

Arthur didn't look at him as he stomped on the American's foot and the other yowled in pain.

"Piss off, Jones." He spat and clambered his way inside the vehicle, accidently shoving Matthew and kicking Gilbert in the face with his feet.

The American let out an uncharacteristic huff as he rubbed his foot childishly, and made his way back into the car, "Where do we go from here Mattie?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

After regaining his balance, Matthew quickly grabbed the paper from his shirt pocket, and read off it, "Its not too far from Arthur's house, just make a left off the next street and keep going straight for a mile and a half."

"Alrighty then!" Alfred hooted, and revved up the engine.

The way there seemed eerily silent in spite of the booming speakers expelling offbeat and electronic rhythms. Arthur stared absently at the back of the American's neck as faint memories sprouted in his mind. He averted his eyes, and looked over to his long time friend sitting stiffly, he observed the other's hand questioningly, "Matthew, you're wearing your ring…" He stated with furrowed brows.

Alfred glanced back for a second, and Gilbert turned his upper half around to take a look(most likely out of boredom). No doubt there it was on his ring finger, shining brilliantly.

Matthew held his left hand subconsciously, "I-I…just thought it'd be a good idea, just in case..."

"In case you forget your getting bloody married?" Arthur accused.

Gilbert glared, "Mein Gott! Let the man talk before you give him the third degree burn."

Matthew gulped loudly, "Its…incase others forget, I just find it safer this way is all. Katyusha looked like she appreciated it anyway."

Alfred shook his head at that, but kept his eyes steady on the road, "Not cool Mattie, this is gonna be your last night of freedom, and your gonna do that with a ball n' chain around your ankle?"

"Can we talk about this later Al?" Matthew replied uncomfortably, today was already starting off uneasy and he could practically feel the Brit next to him tensing at every one of his brother's words.

"…Fine, but I promise you by tonight I'm gonna get that thing off you of, even if I have to pry it off."

Arthur roughly clutched Matthew's hand at that, "And I can guarantee you that I will be there to keep it on no matter the circumstances."

There was a heavy silence after that, an unspoken challenge between the Englishman and American.

Gilbert chuckled darkly as he roughly patted Matthew's shoulder, "Let's see how our man comes out looking it in the morning."

Five minutes later they arrived at Ivan's home, it was far larger than Arthur's with it heavy duty picket fence separating it from the rest of the world. They gawked at it silently and none of them appeared ready to retrieve the last groomsmen.

"I say Mattie does it."

"Seconded."

"Third uh ed."

"W-what?"

They casted him an expecting look and he sighed dejectedly, crawling from the back to the outside of the car, and adjusting himself. He vaguely remembered visiting the Russian and his roommate once with Katyusha, who was only his girlfriend at the time. He remembered feeling sorry for the Estonian roommate on more than one occasion during his two hours spent there.

Ringing the doorbell he fidgeted with his shirt, and waited nervously for when it would open and that hulk of a man he would be calling his brother-in-law would step out and greet him.

What he didn't expect was the small, shivering Estonian to open the front door, "H-Hello there, Matthew. Ivan should be here any moment, he was expecting you earlier and then worried that you forgot about him."

"O-Oh, well a little tardiness never hurt anyone, eh?"

"Well _actually_-"

"Matthew, there you are." A meek voice called out, and the large Russian made his presence known with his duffle bag ready and lifted.

"S-sorry about the tardiness, Ivan," He then turned Eduard, "It was nice meeting you again, sorry we have to leave so soon."

Eduard shook his head vigorously, and for the first since he met him with an actual smile on his lips, "No problem, go, have fun!" He urged, gently pushing the platinum haired Russian out the door.

Ivan smiled brightly, "Don't be too sad without me Eduard."

The Estonian laughed nervously,"R-Right." Then quickly slammed the door behind him. Matthew blinked, but Ivan looked unfazed as he made his to the car.

He hadn't said a thing about the size of the vehicle as Alfred soundlessly popped open the trunk for him, "Uhh Ivan, you don't mind sitting in the back right?" Matthew questioned uncertainly.

"Not at all, why do you ask?" He smiled blithely.

"L-let's just see how you feel when you get in."

When Matthew opened the car door, Gilbert stepped out of his seat to allow Ivan more room. Arthur hitched his breath as Ivan came closer, and smiled innocently at him, "Hello Arthur, and If I remember you are Alfred and Gilbert, da?" He presumed, and squeezed himself between Matthew and Arthur. There literally was no space for any type of movement without elbowing or kicking someone in the process.

"Hey Ivan, what's up man? You good back there?" Alfred asked and looked back through the rearview mirror, okay now he remembered him, vaguely, but definitely.

"As you Americans would say, just peachy." He answered, smile never absent for a second.

Alfred snorted, "Cool…how 'bout the rest of you?"

"Uhh…eh"

"Bloody suffocating, you insufferable git."

"Awesome."

The American could no longer contain the grin on his face as he started the engine, and cupped his hand over his mouth "Well hello this your captain speaking, I say we got err…three hour drive if there wont be any pee breaks, traffic, or the off chance there's a zombie apocalypse then we would have to make a totally new plan of action, luckily I've been expecting it so-"

"Just get on with it, prat!"

"Right. Anyway…buckle your seatbelts 'cause with me it's always a bumpy ride." He snickered eyeing the squished Brit in the back.

"Good lord you're revolting." He replied flatly.

"W-w get it Al, can we just go now?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "You dudes just don't get how to start off an adventure, Gilbo play us some music to start us off."

The albino grinned savagely and chose a rather loud, rambunctious tune that had the American hitting his steering wheel and nodding his head, "That's what I'm talking about, so you guys ready for an adventure?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: The Hangover pt.2 comes out the day of my graduation, coincidence? I think not. Not too sure how it'll be, most sequels never live up to be the expectations of the original so I'm just going to assume it sucks and then hopefully it will prove me wrong. Strange logic perhaps? We'll see.._

_There's also a poll I have going on my profile about certain pairings, its not exactly your views on them, but which you find more interesting to read about._

_Anyone catch the Harry Potter marathon? 8D _


	3. This Is The Place

_Chapter 3: This Is The Place_

* * *

><p>For the most part, the ride had already taken a turn for the worst as each member in the car attempted to make themselves as comfortable as possible within their restricted limits. Alfred had a somber expression as he eventually gave up trying to make idle conversation that was constantly shot down by the Brit directly behind him. Gilbert slumped in the front seat yawning out of boredom, but otherwise excited for what was in store for the night and Matthew continued to cast sheepish looks out the window every given moment Ivan would stare at him with the tiniest smile.<p>

"You all seem very close, da? How is that?" Ivan asked rather out of the blue forty miles into the drive.

He looked to no one in particular, but of course Alfred answered for everyone, "Well you already know me and Mattie-"

"Matthew and I, twit." Arthur grammatically interrupted, stern expression ever present.

Alfred huffed, "Whatevs, anyway we're brothers, I'm older by about two years 'cause I'm awesome-"

"Not as awesome as me." Gilbert corrected with a sly grin.

The American rolled his eyes, but prevailed on, face still locked on the desert road ahead of them, "So anyway, Gil and his bro Ludwig were our neighbors growing up, and Artie was uh…"

"Our babysitter..." Matthew finished for him with a timid smile in place. No one liked to bring up how the brothers knew the older Brit to anyone who wasn't there to see it firsthand. To Matthew, and even Alfred, it seemed rather bizarre to say his best friend also used to feed and bath him, not mention was paid for it.

Ivan looked perplexed, but interested as he turned to the scowling Briton, "My, how old are you Arthur?"

Arthur fell back at that, "I-I'm not but a mere four years older than Alfred! Mentally speaking is a different story altogether…" He muttered with arms crossed.

Alfred only chuckled, "Yeah anyway, we all stayed a pretty close knit after high school, Matt and Artie both teach at an elementary school together, and even though Gil isn't our next door neighbor anymore we still go out for drinks 'bout every two weeks and catch up."

The German beside him slapped his shoulder proudly, "Kesesese don't forget to mention I taught you how to drink in the first place!"

Arthur jumped at that in the small space he was allowed and appeared outraged, "I daresay where do you get off saying you taught him to drink? _I _was the one-"

"Puh-lease, I've seen you! You can't even hold down your liquor after the second glass without babbling to yourself!" The ruby-eyed albino snickered.

The Brit sputtered out curses and Gilbert only egged him on from the front seat, daring the other to reach over and prove him wrong.

Alfred grinned cheekily, but it was soon becoming an uneasy distraction from the road, "Alright, alright I'll level with both of you, Gil taught me how me to drink like a man, and Arthur taught me how to fuck one! There is that better?"

"Why you ingrate!" Arthur grounded out in fury as he latched his hands around the American's neck from behind and proceeded to choke him. Alfred squawked as he began to lose control of the stirring wheel of the car as it started to swerve slightly. Gilbert instinctively latched onto it and steadied it out on the road before any damage could be done.

"Arthur stop please, he's turning blue!" Matthew pleaded, as he attempted to coax his friend as best he could while Ivan sat unresponsively between them.

"He-he promised he'd never bring that up again!" He spat squeezing a tad bit harder to emphasis his point.

Alfred continued to claw the Brit's grip away with his fingers while trying to communicate, "Gah! A-Ar-tie, le-let go! D-Dy-ing!"

The Russian tag along watched this all with a certain innocence as he turned to the bespectacled Canadian, "He is suffocating, da?"

Matthew nodded frantically, "Please do something!"

Ivan giggled as he turned his body to the scene, "Here," he then effortlessly pried off Arthur's grabby hands and they all watched as the American's face returned to its naturally tan complexion.

Alfred gasped heavily as if he had just come up from water and clutched his neck disbelieving with both hands, "S…orry…I did promise, Artie."

Arthur was surprisingly shaking and looked about ready to cry, but after a moment resorted back to his omnipresent scowl, "R-Right you are, and don't you forget that, Jones." He hissed.

It was silent after that as Alfred regained control of the stirring wheel from the now wary German and the heat of the situation had sobered into an uncomfortable settlement. The large Russian's attitude hadn't dampened the least however as he took in the quiet scene before him, "This is will be a fun night," he chirped happily, violet eyes closed.

It was a bitterly silent two hours after that.

* * *

><p>The sun was already midway set by the time they reached the glitzy desert paradise. They all momentarily soaked in the sights, some like Alfred and Gilbert had seen and grown accustomed to the neon signs filled to the brim with provocative underlining meant only to entice a person's senses, while others such as Matthew and Arthur shook their heads subconsciously at every alluring bit of the city, and at last those like Ivan who hadn't bothered to look or judge anything around them, but smiled nonetheless.<p>

"Where are we starting off first Al?" Matthew asked with a tired yawn having just woken up from a light nap as they waited anxiously for the streetlight to turn green.

Alfred stretched his arms, and cracked his neck successfully, "I say we head up to our room, and then, the night is ours!" He cheered as he honked the car horn for no discernible reason other than causing a commotion.

"Bloody hell, we better not being staying at that abomination." The Englishman groaned as he pointed his glare halfheartedly at the Excalibur hotel shaped in what would appear to be a cartoonist's rendition of a medieval castle with its colorful and otherwise playful look that could only amuse a small child and or a drunken adult.

The American burst into an obnoxious laugh, "Nah, I'm saving that for our honeymoon, sweetheart." He added with a wink receiving a snarl from the Brit, and a fist-bump from the snickering German.

"Isn't it like your duty to bring forth your knights of the roundtable or some shit like that, _King_ Arthur?" Gilbert teased.

"Shut your trap, although that damn castle looks like it belongs in Disneyland rather than Medieval England at least it's a piece of English storytelling brought to life, that's more than I can say for anything German since I see no hotels inspired by German wurst or automobiles." He sneered, but had a rare gleeful glint in his eyes.

The albino glowered as he turned himself over to look at the Brit, "That's offensive to my country! We're also known for beer!"

Arthur made a roll of his eyes and then turned his attention to the car abruptly stopping behind a taxi, "Here we are boys, the Bellagio!" Alfred practically sang as they sat in the line of cars facing the elegant hotel. At the moment it's famed dancing fountain was entertaining pedestrian tourists who had paused to gaze and appreciate it's high waters.

"Why this hotel?" The Canadian questioned quietly as he took in the watery view.

Alfred shrugged carelessly, "I got a good thing going with the casino here, racked in about a grand last summer."

Their waiting didn't take long and soon they were stopped in front of the hotel, stepping out and stretching their once confined limbs from the vehicle.

"Will you be needing any help with your luggage sirs?" A young teen asked the group visibly shaking.

Alfred smiled as he read off the boy's nametag, "Nah, its pretty light stuff…Raivis, but we'll need you to take the car around if that won't be a problem." He winked, dropping the keys into the prepubescent boy's hand.

Raivis nodded nervously, cradling the keys as if it were his greatest gift, "O-of course sir, right away!" He stated, rushing towards the expensive car, only to bump into the much larger Russian.

"E-Excuse me sir, please forgive me." He bowed, tensing up.

Ivan beamed down at the teen, "Not at all, tell me how such a little guy like yourself carries luggage all day." He inquired.

"U-Uhh…"

Gilbert laughed as he pushed the Russian's duffle bag into his hands and turned him towards the entrance, "Alright man, how about we go be creepy somewhere else, huh?"

The taller of the two merely giggled as they reached the inside of the hotel, straight into the casino.

Arthur raised his nose in disgust as he took in the view before him, scantly dressed women dealers, blindingly bright machines, and victims with hopeful eyes and burning wallets, "Of course right into the casino, these hotels really don't give you much of a choice do they?"

"Well its not like they're forcing you to gamble, now I know the front desk is here somewhere." Al peered around as they walked across the array of slot machines and crowded craps tables.

Walking through the hotel they could sense a change from the casino atmosphere to the family friendly one with its many shops and restaurants. They made their way into the lobby relatively fast taking in the sight of the hotel's collection of hand-blown glass flowers that covered a fair amount of the lobby in a show of tasteful beauty and art.

"My…those look lovely." The Brit whispered raising his large eyebrows.

Alfred smiled earnestly over at him, "Then you'll love the botanical garden they have here."

Arthur turned his head away from the American however as a large crowd appeared to form across the lobby filled with squeals and piles of onlookers trying desperately to get a look or glance.

"I wonder what's that about…" Matthew blinked, as did the rest of the group curiously.

The crowd strangely began to back away at a ferocious shout echoing from inside, "Back off you bastard leeches!_ Ma __vai in culo_!" a snarling man of medium height and chestnut hair bristle as he pushed through the throngs of people with what would appear to be an equally tall man clinging at his side, but otherwise beaming happily at the crowd, eyes closed shut.

"Hey that's Feliciano Vargas!" Alfred whistled as he recognized the world famous curl coming out of his hair, "I didn't know we had a celebrity staying here the same time as us, that's pretty bomb."

Gilbert peered and laughed, "Man, West would kill to be here now, he's gotta sick man-crush on him, has all of his movies and soundtracks too."

"I feel sorry for him, at least he should have worn a disguise…or attempt to get a more built body guard." Arthur noted as they took in the scene before them.

The two Italians were then escorted out of the lobby, and the crowd slowly dispersed in a show of disappointment from the groaning fans.

Once there was nothing more to be distracted from they made way to the check-in desk. Alfred smiled, making confident eye contact with the woman, "Hello, we have a room under the name Jones, Indiana Jones." He smirked, resting his elbow on the marble counter.

The group rolled their eyes, and even the woman looked like she was trying to restrain herself from giggling, "Of course, uhh will you all be staying in the two bed room?" She asked.

They looked at each other as if one of them would answer the question and settled their gaze on the American, "Uhh…well I thought we could share before I knew Artie and Ivan were kicking back with us, but now it just seems stupid." Alfred cringed, rubbing the back of his head.

Matthew shrugged, "It's fine, every room has a couch so, two people share can each bed and one person gets the couch."

"I'll have the couch." Arthur insisted, and with a look that challenged anyone to disagree with him.

Ivan giggled as he patted the American's shoulder, "I'll share with Alfred."

Alfred shuddered as he edged away from the Russian's touch, "Uhh no…look this is just stupid," He turned to the woman behind the desk, "Do you have another room close by it?"

She checked her computer and turned back to him somberly, "I'm sorry, we're having a busy weekend with Mr. Vargas staying in, the only room available is the villa."

"The villa, what's that?" The golden haired American asked.

She leaned in and smiled, "Let's just say you'll only be a room away from Feliciano Vargas, I mean that's as good as it gets right? Plus only our most famous guests have stayed in there."

Arthur shook his head with a frown, "Well of course, it's probably too blooming expensive for any of us to afford it."

The American however didn't looked deterred, "Hey I'll be the one paying for it, so no worries schoolteacher!" He winked causing the other to falter and seethe.

The Canadian next to him wore a worried expression, "You don't have to do this, Al. It's only for a night and-"

"Shhh! This is gonna be the best night of your life Mattie and I'm totally not gonna have it with you sharing a bed with Helter Skelter over there." Alfred nodded as he pointed at the innocently smiling Russian.

"Yeah, why are you trying to fight it anyway?" The German insisted, eyes gleaming and teeth showing.

Matthew groaned, "F-Fine, its no use trying to talk you out of it anyway…"

"That's the spirit!" Alfred grinned as he patted his brother roughly on the back and pulled out his credit card to the woman, "Will American Express do?" He asked.

She nodded happily, taking it and quickly readied them for their room.

* * *

><p>They entered the room with instantly changed expressions, taking a look inside it had an expensive modern sheen that caught them each by surprise. It was as large and extravagant as a celebrity penthouse, but also shared a rustic quality that fit the theme of the romantic Italian hotel.<p>

"Holy shit this is-" The albino stared in disbelief as he stopped short, jumping on the plush couch and laughing, "Fucking awesome!"

Alfred beamed proudly, "What did I tell you, Mattie?"

Matthew took in the view and smiled timidly, "You sure did Al, thanks."

The American chuckled as he walked around the living room, hands on his hips, "Its only 'cause I love you Mattie, don't you forget it."

Arthur rolled his acidic green eyes spitefully, despite how lavish the room was it felt as if Alfred was merely buying his brother's affection instead of for instance Arthur, who had worked painstakingly to have the wedding where it was now. It didn't seem right, and yet Alfred would once again get all the credit for throwing his money around and exchanging it for love.

"I guess we get to pick our rooms, choose wisely and no backsies!" The blue-eyed American called out as he carried his bag into what would most likely be his room.

The others took his advice and searched for their rooms for the night. The Brit however walked squarely over to the large wall-like window overlooking the gleaming and bustlingly city. He folded his arms chastely gazing down at the ant-like people and cars from down below and wondered how they appeared so insignificant under his scrutiny.

Unaware of his surroundings he barely felt the heavy weight on his shoulder blade until he heard a cough next to him. The Brit gazed up and almost jumped at how close the bespectacled American was to him, with his palm touching the other, "You look…thoughtful." He whispered as if the two were sharing some intimate moment, the thought almost made Arthur slap the other's hand away.

"What do you want?" He questioned suspiciously, distancing himself from the American.

Alfred shrugged, loosening his hold on the other and taking in the view, "It's crazy how little people look from high up, huh?" He received no response and turned his attention to look up at the sky, "Sunsets are awesome, aren't they? Even though Vegas is pretty to look at, nothing beats natural light…I mean those colors, yellow, orange, purple, blue...pink." He offered lamely.

Arthur glanced away uneasily and turned away from the window, "I should go find my room…to get ready and such."

Alfred whipped around to see the retreating back of the Englishman, "Yeah you do that! Uhh 'cause uhh once the sun's down you better be ready!"

Matthew emerged from his room to catch the last bit of what appeared to be trying conversation between the American and Brit. He could see his brother sighing, but turned to him with a grin, "Ay, lookin' good Mattie, got your button-up shirt and everything! You ready for tonight?"

The violet-eyed brother nodded shyly, "Sure am, Al. I feel kind of bad for leaving this place so soon though, it's the nicest room I've ever been in, it's a little disappointing we won't be in it long."

Alfred waved him off, "Bah, you've only been to Vegas a couple times, and one of 'em you weren't even legal yet! I gotta show you the town my way, and I'm sure Gil knows some places I don't." He gave one of his charming smiles, and winked putting on his favorite bomber jacket.

Gilbert came out of his room smelling of cologne and toothpaste as he put on a pair of thin-rimmed sunglasses, "Dude what's with the shades? You goin' undercover or something?" Alfred pointed with a laugh.

"Nah, man…they make me look awesome, right?"

"You look absolutely ridiculous." A British voice sounded through the room as Arthur made his presence known.

The German scoffed, "Says the faggot wearing a sweater vest."

Arthur growled with his hands clenched, but was stopped short by the much larger and cheerier member of the group, "Tonight will be good, da?" Ivan gleamed.

Alfred shot him a thumbs-up, "You got it, but one more thing we gotta do, follow me." He insisted, grabbing a hold of his brother's sleeve and dragging him into the living room closet, the other three followed cautiously, but otherwise curious.

"What is this?" Arthur demanded, squished between the heavier American, and even larger Russian. The closet mostly consisted of wire hangers, a shoe rack, and a buzzing fluorescent light within its 2ft deep wall-to-wall space.

Alfred smirked as he pulled out five shot glasses and a flask from the inside of his jacket then proceeded to hand one to each member of the group, "Look guys I picked the closet 'cause to me it brings back a lot a memories, remember Mattie?"

Gilbert snorted, "That's totally gay, man."

The American pouted, "You know what I mean, whenever our parents were fighting, or Arthur was chasing us through the house to eat his god awful food-"

"That's where you little buggers were! I always looked in the hardest of places too…" Arthur grumbled, visibly pissed.

Alfred laughed, "Anyway we'd always find our sanctuary in the little closet and even though dad later turned into a storage for his fishing hobby or some shit like that, its still where we really became brothers."

"So gay, man…" Gilbert droned sniffing his shot glass.

"Whatever, I just wanted to say that." The American looked over at his brother with genuine appreciation.

Matthew's smile bloomed as the tips of his ears reddened, "Thanks Al…I can't believe you still remember that," He then raised his glass and the others proceeded to do the same, "A-anyway, cheers-"

"Wait, I would also be liking to make a speech." The Russian interrupted, smile in place.

The group cast each other awkward glances, "Uh sure, go for it dude." Alfred nodded politely.

Ivan nodded as well, pulling out a crumpled line paper from his coat, "Dear Matthew, I want to be saying that I feel we will be good friends," He paused to look up expectantly at Matthew who smiled back reassuringly albeit uncomfortably as he went back to his reading, "To be honest…I have no friends, but then last summer my beautiful sister introduced me to you, and I knew we would not only be sharing a place in my sister's bosom, but also a friendship."

"Bosom?" Gilbert whispered with a dark chuckle causing the American next to him to snicker as well.

Arthur scowled, "It means heart, you perverse dolt."

Ivan hadn't heard or ignored the conversation as he read on passionately, "And now I see that da, maybe I could have more friends as I meet you all, Alfred the leader, but also strangely enough the most clueless of the group, Gilbert the one that demands the most respect, but also the one that appears to be compensating for something, and Arthur the obvious catcher…in any relationship. Anyways I know we will all be close, brothers perhaps, and with that," He folded his paper, and reached inside his coat pulling out a small handgun, "we will share the greatest bond of all-"

Instantly the four others backed away when the gun came into view and shouted in frenzy.

"Is that's a fucking gun?" Gilbert yelled incredulously as the Russian cradled it in a careless manner.

"What the bloody fuck is going on?" Arthur shot out in panic momentarily forgetting his hate for the American as he hid behind him.

Alfred brought his hand out to calm the situation, but still edged away, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ivan what the hell are you doing with a gun, man?"

"Russian roulette, da?" He smiled childishly, pointing it towards his own head.

Matthew began to visibly shake, "Ivan stop this it isn't funny! You c-could get hurt!"

"Or blow your bloody head clean off, you damn git!" The Brit hollered eyes bulged.

The violet-eyed Russian merely giggled as he began to pull the trigger. The group screamed in the small space they were given, some closing their eyes or covering their ears.

Alfred took action however, with eyes narrowed in determination he put all his force into his hand and knocked the gun away from the Russian watching it thud to the floor lightly. He picked it up quickly and curiously studied it's weight, "This….this isn't real." He pulled the trigger and a trickle of water squirted out.

The three others exhaled in relief for a short moment before their attention was directed toward to now grinning Russian in what could only be described as pure unadulterated hate.

"You knocking the gun from my hand shows true friendship, da? Only real friends would save me from killing myself. Now we're best friends, or should I say bffs?" He tilted his head slightly, and pulled out a flask of his own from his coat, "This is true Russian vodka, it'll put hair on your chest, and I only share with my friends." He offered.

They stared at it warily and untrusting, Matthew in fact was still shaking in the arms of his German friend.

The Brit was the first to respond as he took a swig from his shot glass and held it out for another, "God yes, I need the strongest drink I can get right now, you damn near gave me a heart attack."

Ivan obliged happily to each of them, and Alfred held up his glass clumsily, "Uhh ok…lets make a toast…to uh….one crazy night!"

"To a soon to be married man."

"To a good wedding."

"To getting awesomely fucked up!"

"To non-diseased hookers and clean meth, da?"

They stared at Ivan in disbelief before cracking up, which seemed the only plausible thing to do when just moments earlier they were all fearing they would be witnesses to a killing. "Dude, you're so…so I don't even know!" Gilbert cackled as he leaned against the laughing American who was holding his stomach in.

"L-lets get out of here before we spend our whole night in this closet drinking Ivan's seriously toxic vodka." Alfred nodded towards the door.

Arthur was already sloshing about as he draped his arm around his Canadian mate, "Matthew, promise to keep on that ring for the night."

Matthew nodded earnestly, turning his head away from the Brit who was already smelling of alcohol, "I don't even need to promise Arthur, you know I will."

The Brit tousled the younger one's hair affectionately, "There's a good lad, come on then." He pushed the Canadian out the door, following the others into the bright lights.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, alerted, or just read. I have to say sorry for taking awhile, and also to anyone reading my other continuation fic that hasn't been updated in forever, I'm horrible, but I have summer to make up for it. I'll probably split the time between fics and making videos. Anyway I have a warning to anyone who has not yet gone to grad night, do not go! Especially if you live in SoCal, and will most likely go to disneyland, it is hell on earth...its not the magical kingdom you grew to know and love! Don't do it! The only good thing is I got to do Indiana Jones ;) (the ride...)<em>

_Also: I've never stayed at the Bellagio, only did the tourist stuff there and in my opinion it beats Caesars Palace(its just looks nicer to me). _

_Also Also: I'm sure you caught all the obvious foreshadowing, its so obviously obvious right? Ahhh... _


	4. AM Tilts

_Chapter 4: AM Tilts_

* * *

><p><em>The Past<em>

_It was a boiling hot July afternoon and Alfred could see from out his window all the neighbors and friends from school enjoying the 8 foot deep swimming pool in his family's backyard, running, squealing, and jumping on one another with cannonballs and flips. He would've been all over that, in fact he'd probably be the one who took it too far, but he just sighed and relaxed his muscles on his half made bed._

_A sharp knock at his door echoed through the room and he bolted up from his position when it opened suddenly and without warning. "Don't tell me you're in here…" Just that voice made him perk up as his best friend Arthur stepped into the room scowling._

_He was overdressed by a long shot compared to other guests at the party with his sweater vest, creased trousers, and penny loafers, but Alfred liked that, it was like he was the special guest. "Hey..." He smiled shyly, feeling self-conscious about lying on his dirty sheets moping about._

_That seemed to be Arthur's invitation to walk into the room and sit beside him on the bed, "You do know there is a party going on for you downstairs, right?" _

_Alfred stared into the older teen's emerald shaded eyes, he was so mature to the American, he always had a finesse about him, something Alfred tried to put a name to but couldn't and instead just admired it. _

"_It's Mattie's birthday party too y'know." He mumbled, distracting himself from the way Arthur's lips parted the slightest bit, how pink they were on the outside and how red and wet there in the inside._

"_Yes, and Matthew is down there enjoying himself immensely like you should be." He paused then crossed him arms, "Don't tell me you're being like this because you have to share a party with him?" _

"_What? No, I'm used to that since the days are so close together, it's just…" Alfred trailed off, scooting away from the Briton._

_Arthur furrowed his impressive brows, "Well come on Alfred, I didn't come here to see you stay in your room all day, tell me what's wrong," he urged._

_Alfred's face flushed over, his mom always went on about how Arthur was like a big brother to him and Mattie, how he always watched over them like a hawk and made sure they were always happy in his care. But Alfred couldn't remember the early days when Arthur was there like that, all he remembered was an older boy with a funny accent coming over to play with him and how over the years Arthur still came by, the only difference now he wasn't paid for it. _

_He liked having an older friend to be there for him, he felt cooler knowing someone with a car could pick him up that wasn't his mom, and just being in the presence of someone mature and well-kept like Arthur made him feel special, but he often wondered how Arthur felt about him in particular. Was he just a little brother to him? Alfred wasn't mature by any means of the word, he still loved cartoons and opening presents on Christmas morning, despite knowing Santa wasn't real presents were presents anyway he looked at them. But Arthur wasn't like that, even when he was Alfred's age._

"_Artie, you probably don't wanna be here, huh?" He asked suddenly._

_The Brit's eyes widened, and he looked almost offended, "Who gave such an idea? I'm always here for your birthday!"_

_Alfred curled his toes anxiously, not meeting the other's gaze, "Yeah, but it's a kiddie party. I'm fourteen years old and my cake has Batman on it…I know you don't like these kinda things anymore…"_

_Arthur smiled warmly, but it sent chills down the younger boy's spine, "It's not my birthday, it's yours and you can celebrate it anyway you wish, I'll still be here. And who says I don't fancy myself some Batman cake?" He winked playfully and brushing Alfred's longer bangs out of his face._

"_There's another thing too…" _

"_You're just full of problems today aren't you?" The English teen chuckled._

_Alfred reddened, "I, I don't wanna go outside half-naked in front of everyone. All my friends have been, y'know…"_

_Arthur blinked, "I don't know."_

_The American inwardly cursed, why couldn't Arthur just see he was having a problem and leave him to wallow by himself? "It's stupid, you're gonna laugh if I tell you."_

"_I won't laugh, I was your age once, I've gone through the same insecurities." _

_Alfred huffed, "Dude you sound so old when you say that! You were my age four years ago not forty, get it right!" _

"_Alright, alright, it was fairly recent, so what is it?" Arthur asked._

_The younger teen planted his face in the pillow beside him, "harfrychrst."_

"_Alfred take your face out of the pillow, I refuse to communicate with you this way," Arthur sighed trying to lift the American up by his shoulders, "Now come on." He insisted impatiently._

"..._They have hairy chests, hairy armpits, and hairy balls, and all I have is a voice that keeps cracking and everyone just laughs," Alfred said all in one breath._

"_Hairy balls are funny." Arthur pointed out, but Alfred just hit him on the head with his pillow._

"_You're supposed to be the grown-up that tells me none of that matters, Artie!" He whined, still smacking the other half-heartedly._

_The other teen easily dodged the pillow with one hand, "You just said it yourself Alfred, none of it matters. We grow up differently, and don't worry," he suppressed a chuckle and just smiled, "You'll get your hairy balls." _

_Alfred just pouted, "Shut up, or I'll stick 'em in your mouth and see how you like it." _

_It was just a joke, but Arthur stopped smiling and then Alfred blushed, "Sorry, I'm just nervous and stuff…"_

"_There's nothing to be nervous about, besides how are you going to survive the boy's locker room next year? You'll have to get naked in front of chaps you don't even know." The Brit said, eyes focused solely on Alfred's._

_Alfred had thought about that, but it didn't bother him as much, "Yeah, but you won't be there to see me, not like today."_

_The older blonde gave him a quizzical look, "What do I have to do with that? I've seen you naked Alfred." He teased._

_Alfred groaned and slammed the pillow on his own face in mortification, "Ahhh! Shut up you're so weird bringing up my body when I was a kid, you pedo!" _

_Arthur bristled at the name Alfred felt so keen on calling him nowadays and punched the pillow hard in the other's face, "You don't call people pedophiles! Especially without proof you little twat, I can get in a lot of trouble with you saying that!"_

_Alfred massaged the part of his nose that was smashed by the pillow punch and a 'brilliant' idea came to mind, "You just turned eighteen, huh Artie?" He asked with a new grin spread on his lips. _

_The other teen was still in a foul mood, he didn't like the way Alfred had been teasing him lately, it was always so sexually insinuating and it wasn't that it was inappropriate that bothered Arthur, it was that he was so okay with it that really frightened him. _

"_Yes, you were there, idiot. Remember you had food poisoning?" Arthur couldn't help but smile at the churning look on Alfred's face._

"_Aurgh, don't remind me of that puke-rama! None of your family can be trusted to make food." Alfred petted his tummy in grimace. _

"_So eating it all under five minutes then running around like a nutter had nothing to do with your upset stomach?" Arthur prodded knowingly._

_Alfred just scooted closer, his hand brushing the other teen's fingertips and an electrifying fire was lit instantly, "Tch, whatever…" He muttered closing in on his target while Arthur sat paralyzed not questioning what the American was about to do. Their relationship was changing and both of them could sense it, it was in the lingering touches, the inconspicuous flirting, the way they looked at each other in general had changed vastly even with the age gap between them. Not until this moment however had either acted on it. Their noses touched and that was the signal to back away, but neither did as they moved at the same gradual speed towards one another until precious contact was finally made. It all felt like a flashing haze, lips brushing feather light, ghosting breaths on the other's skin, and then it was over as soon as it had started._

_The younger boy bounced back almost immediately after and looked unaffected by what just occurred, but Arthur knew otherwise, he knew he was the boy's first kiss and while he wasn't sure if he wanted that title or not first kisses always left someone speechless. But instead of seeing Alfred sputter and blush like he expected, the teen was grinning and laughing obnoxiously, "You're officially a pedo now! HAHA!" _

_Arthur's entire face enflamed, he pounced with the intention of causing physical pain and Alfred scream gleefully as he was tackled, "yes oh yes!" he cried._

_The Brit rolled his eyes as the American mock moaned and purred from underneath him, "You really need to stop, your family and friends are down there, you damn wanker." He hissed as he gave Alfred a charley horse on his thigh._

"_Owww you asshole!" Alfred groaned, trying to hit the other teen back while holding his thigh. "It's my birthday and this is what I get?" _

_Arthur smiled wickedly, hovering over the boy with both legs on either side of him, "Actually I owe you thirteen more punches, it is your birthday after all." He cracked his knuckles loudly._

_Alfred gave the other a challenging come hither look, "bring it, bab-eh." _

_Oh he would've definitely brought it if it weren't for Matthew standing at the doorway, his mouth hung open like a drawbridge and his eyes as wide as saucers._

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed was he was sticky and his head was throbbing with the same pulse of a heartbeat. "Argh…" He cracked open his jade green eyes to see the ceiling and table above him. Arthur Kirkland never felt so confused and distorted in his all life and he had once woken up on a stranger's lawn in nothing but an angel costume with a hangover to boot. "Where…bloody hell...?" He croaked, trying to sit up, but a familiar shooting pain rode up his spine. That can't be good.<p>

The Brit's eyes roamed his surroundings as he sat up, he was currently in the dining room of their hotel suite, but the only indication of that was the table he was under. He crawled himself out despite the raw pain in his lower back and looked at what had been created last night.

If he didn't know better he would've assumed a tornado, or perhaps a thousand drunken men had crashed for the night and this was the aftermath. Everything was complete chaos, the dining room chairs were cut in half, the sofa had stuffing taken out and scattered across the room, clothes, food, beer bottles, and strange miscellaneous items were strewn all over the floor, not to mention the bodies of the other groomsmen lying awkwardly in different locations.

It took him a full minute to realize while he was still wearing his smart vest and shirt combination his pants and underwear were missing in action, "Shite!" He hissed, searching the floor. Fortunately his pants weren't too far-gone, but his briefs would forever be missed underneath the piles of rubble and trash.

The Brit could not believe what he was seeing and anytime he tried to remember what happened his head felt like it was splitting in two, "I've never been this blitzed," he mumbled then looked down to see Alfred lying face flat on the tile floor connecting the living room and dining room.

Alfred appeared to be fully clothed, but his glasses were cracked on the left side where he was laying. "Alfred, Alfred!" His whispered loudly, shaking him by the shoulder almost frantically.

"Hmm?" The American stirred, his eyes were completely blood-shot when he opened them. "What the-! Fuck my head…" He moaned, his hand was already clutching at his forehead as he rolled over on his back and let out a long gurgling wail.

Arthur's eyes widened as he looked at Alfred's appearance and clothing, stains on his shirt were nothing new since he ate like a complete pig 99.9% of the time, but those were no regular stains, and his pants including the belt were open for all to see. The Brit hadn't seen the other's cock in a long time, especially when it was lax and soft like that.

Alfred hadn't noticed the air between his legs so Arthur decided it was up to him to bring it up, "Your prick is hanging out." He pointed down.

The American jerked his head up and looked. Sure enough Al Jr. was doing its own thing and Alfred lazily slipped it back in and zipped up his pants, "What the fuuuucccckkkk…" He groaned as he refused to sit up and instead took in the view from the floor's perspective then back at Arthur with bulging eyes.

"Dude…"

Arthur did not like the look he was getting from other man at all, it was a mix between horror and shock, "W-what is it? Something on my face?" He panicked, touching his face with both hands.

"More like something off your face…"

The Brit didn't understand a word as he sprinted into the demolished bathroom and looked himself over in the mirror before stopping dead in his tracks. His eyebrows, his eyebrows…they were completely gone…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alfred sat up when he heard the scream coming from the bathroom, "I would so be laughing my ass off…if I wasn't gonna puke right now." And he did, quite fluidly all over the expensive tile.

The American felt much better after that, but left Arthur to his own demise as he did a search and rescue of what once was a beautiful and extravagant hotel suite. Gilbert was sleeping in Arthur's bed with a blow-up doll beside him and a strange looking collar around his neck. Ivan appeared the most normal, lying down on one of the couches, but with a water faucet pipe cradled tightly in his grip. He couldn't find his brother which was a bit odd, but he was most likely in the bathroom consoling Arthur or maybe he had woken up first and left the suite in disgust, and if that was the case Alfred couldn't blame him.

He wasn't sure whether to wake Ivan or not, and what looked like a potential weapon in the Russian's hands made him not want to chance it. Instead he went back into Arthur's room and shook his German friend awake, careful not to touch the clearly used and abused sex toy curled up underneath him.

"Gil! Wake up bro!" He urged and received a smack on the wrist.

The German's eyes looked redder than usual with dark bags evident bellow them, it made Alfred wonder how he looked in comparison. Gilbert groaned and latched a hand on his head, "Fuck, what happened? So not awesome…"

"Hangover, the worst I think any of us have had." Alfred had to be right, everything about last night was completely wiped out as if he had his memory stolen, at least during a normal hangover something would pop up, but nothing did…just the closet and leaving the hotel came to mind.

"Where's everyone?"

"Artie's freaking out in the bathroom 'cause his eyebrows were shaved off or something, I'unno, but it looks pretty freaky. Ivan is in the living room, I'm not waking his ass up though. And I have no idea where Mattie is, but he's probably around here."

Gilbert carried himself off the bed and finally noticed the collar around his neck, "Huh?" He tried to pry it off but no such luck, "Fuck man! What is this thing?"

Alfred tried to pull it off with his almost inhuman strength, but nothing but a rope burn on his hand came of it, "Shit!" He cursed, "Dude I feel like I'm the only one who turned up looking normal after last night." He stated self-assuredly.

Gilbert eyed him up and down then snickered, "Yeah except your glasses are cracked and you got dry cum on your shirt."

The blue-eyed American looked down and sure enough there were crusty, clear-like stains on his favorite shirt, "Fuck…that's cum alright."

Gilbert snorted, "Don't worry, it was probably you jerking off on yourself!"

"At least I don't have a blow up doll, seriously man, I didn't even know they came with dicks!" Alfred let out a barking laugh as he pointed to the gender confused sex doll.

The German grumbled as he got up and kicked the other's shin on his way out of the room. By then Arthur was out of the bathroom and standing tight lipped with his arms crossed surveying the chaos around him. Ivan was still snoozing away, but now with a smile on his face which scared just about everyone in the room.

"Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Alfred shrugged carelessly, "Checked every room, I thought he was with you."

"What did you say?" He-he's not here?" The Brit looked ready to pull out his own hair and cry.

"Calm down. I'll call him." Alfred assured, getting his phone from his pocket and calling the number. Five exceptionally long rings went by coming from a eerily close distance. Gilbert walked through the wreckage and found the phone haphazardly wedged between the couch cushions.

"That's Matthew phone…" Arthur whispered, "T-that's…Oh my god…We need to call the police!" He was hyperventilating and clutching his dirty vest, "Oh my God!"

Alfred took the initiative and slapped him half-heartedly on the face, "Calm…down. Everything's gonna be fine." Their eyes met for a moment before Arthur slapped him back ten times harder, swatting Alfred's glasses to the floor.

"You fucking piece of shite! This is your entire fault! Your brother is missing and you're telling me to calm down? You fucking imbecile! He could have been kidnapped, raped, he could be dead right now!" He shouted, heaving.

The screams were enough to wake Ivan from his slumber, but he was still smiling with no blood-shot eyes or signs of any hangover as he smiled at the show in front of him.

"It was a good night." He stated simply.

He was ignored as the intensity between Arthur and Alfred escalated, "How can you blame me for this? I remember as much as you do!" The American spat.

Arthur remained dead silent for a long time until he went in his pocket and fished out something slowly, "Because of this." His hand extended forward and he presented the engagement ring Matthew had been wearing earnestly the night before, "Because you got him to take it off, I know you did!"

The group eyed the ring warily, "Then why is it in your pocket?" Alfred questioned.

"I-I don't know! It just is! You're missing the point!"

"What point?" The other snarled, "That you blame me for everything that goes wrong in your life because it's so much easier for you?"

An uncomfortable silence followed after, but Arthur didn't look shocked or appalled by that statement, instead he swallowed a bit a spit to the back of his throat and gazed down.

Gilbert shook his head and changed the subject, "Calling the police wouldn't do us any good, we'll probably get in more trouble and we must've done some crazy shit last night."

"Matthew is a missing person and you're worried about your own well-being first? I don't even know what he sees in you as a friend." Arthur gritted out glaring at both Gilbert and Alfred.

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in defeat, "Ok fine, you're right Arthur, we should call the police."

"What the hell?" Gilbert screeched.

Arthur was dumbstruck, for the first time in a long time his guilt trip actually worked on Alfred, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, but first call Katyusha and tell her the wedding's off, oh and Mattie's missing without his engagement ring somewhere in Las Vegas." He said as he threw his phone casually to the fumbling Brit.

"What is this about a wedding being off?" Ivan questioned, twisting the mysterious pipe in his hands.

The cellphone slipped out of Arthur's grip in utter horror, "I-I…fuck you, fine…we'll do it your way…" He hissed at the smirking American.

"That's what I thought, ok first things first, we search the place and look for any clues about what the hell happened last night."

They each went in different directions searching the rooms and the floors. Arthur found nothing but disaster and trash including a dildo and an enema bag, which could most certainly be linked to his sore bum and lower back area. Alfred unfortunately found nothing to go by either, as did Ivan who seemed to just enjoy holding the pipe in his hands very much. Gilbert however found one thing, and cooed at it softly.

"Guys check this thing out, it's fucking awesome!" He called out from one of the hallways.

The three others made their way swiftly, hoping it was clue of some kind, "what is it?" Arthur asked in a frenzy pace.

Gilbert 'tsked' and held up a small yellow chick with both of his palms, "Cute, huh?"

"…."

"I fucking hate you."

"Dude where the hell did you get that thing?"

Gilbert shrugged and rubbed it against his face as it chirped happily, "Man he's so awesome and soft!"

Arthur looked absolutely broken, "I give up…we have nothing to go by…"

The American scratched his chin in thought, "Mmm, well you found that ring in your pocket, maybe we have other stuff." He searched every crevice of his pockets, but found nothing but lent and some quarters.

While the other's also failed in showing anything relevant Ivan held up a crumpled ticket from his coat, "I believe this might help." He smiled, handing it to Alfred.

The American unfolded it quickly and scrunched his eyes, without his glasses on it mostly just looked like scribbles on paper. "Wang Dynasty? That show at the Mirage with all those pandas, right?" He guessed, he heard of it, but he never went to Vegas for the shows, that was kiddie stuff in his opinion.

Arthur snatched the ticket and read every detailed, "It was a midnight show, maybe Matthew is there."

"Why would Mattie hangout at a show we hadn't been at since midnight and not come back with us?" Alfred asked.

"We were obvious inebriated beyond proper function! Maybe they turned him into the hospital or the police or someone knows something!" He yelled.

Alfred sighed, but shrugged, "It's not the best start, but it's all we got."

None of them showered, but they quickly changed out of the sweaty and stained clothes they were in last night, as long as they were looking for Matthew they might as well not feel like complete shit while doing it. Minutes later they hurried out of the room and to the elevator with a plan in mind no matter how futile it most likely was.

An older woman walked in shortly after them and looked at Gilbert and his new best friend sitting on his shoulder, "Oh what a cute little birdie, does it have a name?" She asked jokingly.

Gilbert didn't look at her, but grinned proudly, "Gilbird."

Arthur shook his head and let it fall into his hands miserably, "I'm surrounded by fucking gits…"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, or just read the story and liked it. Anyway, I'm pretty happy I switched the rating to M, I know it doesn't technically matter since 13 years old will read this regardless of the rating (I used to do it too) but it's starting to get a little out of the T range if you know what I'm mean even if there haven't been any lemons, or notable yaoi |: I stand by my decision…because it's only going to get worse...much worse...<p> 


	5. Your English Is Good

Chapter 5: Your English Is Good

* * *

><p><em>These sorts of dinners were proving to be incredibly awkward by Arthur's standards. He raised his head gingerly up from his plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes to inspect the whole lot sitting and eating around the table.<em>

_Mr. Jones sat at the head, as per usual, biting into his meatloaf while Mrs. Jones decided to slide the rest of the green beans on his plate. They were both their normal everyday selves, a little quirky and as non-intimidating as two could be. Even little Matthew (well not so little anymore since his summer growth spurt) ate his food calmly, making minimal chewing noises and smiling with his dimples in place every time Arthur would cast a look his way. The one to make their meal almost unbearable was the boy or er…teen across from him and the family's newest guest._

_Alfred viciously stabbed at the meat on his plate with as much vigor and ferocity as a coldblooded killer. The only time he would look up was to shoot his piercing eyes across the table at the newcomer. Arthur would've said something, if not made a spectacle by lunging over the table then tackling the other to the ground and demonstrating a thing or two about manners. Fortunately, no one but the Brit seemed to catch Alfred's venomous glare, not even the one it was directed at, so instead of creating drama that was sure to come Arthur glared back just as menacingly in the hopes that the teen would back off._

_After dinner they had a small chat and started to say their goodbyes. "It was really great meeting you all, Arthur says you are all like family to him," Daniel smiled as he put his arm around Arthur's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Arthur gave his boyfriend a fond glance before looking back at Mr. and Mrs. Jones._

_"Well we can tell he's taken a shine to you," Mr. Jones grinned as he wrapped an arm securely around his wife's waistline._

_She nodded in agreement, "I can see it in your eyes, young and in love," she cooed. Arthur turned his gaze away bashfully only to lock eyes with Alfred who was leaning against the archway in the living room. His eyes were sizing up the man next to him._

_"I should get going now, I have class early in the morning," Daniel said, shifting toward the front door._

_"Oh, you start off much earlier than Arthur." Mrs. Jones pointed out._

_"That I do, bright and early for me," he stated with a chuckle._

_Arthur clasped his shoulder. "Let me walk you to the door."_

_Daniel nodded, "sounds good, bye thank you for having me." He waved and let Arthur lock hands and walk him outside into the night air._

_"Bye, you're welcome back anytime!" The Joneses called out as they waved from the porch, leaving the door open for when Arthur would come back._

_"They may not be your parents but they do act like it." Daniel chuckled briefly. They stood on the sidewalk next to his car still casually holding hands and smiling._

_Arthur shrugged, "they're the best thing I have, the lot of them," he smiled tenderly._

_His boyfriend threaded their fingers together and smirked, "their son though, he looked like he was going to jump across the table and impale me with his fork!"_

_The Brit played dumb, "Y-you mean Matthew?"_

_"I apologize, I forgot their names, but it was the older one at dinner. Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Daniel laughed in disbelief._

_Arthur averted his eyes and his cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment, "No…I noticed."_

_Daniel cupped Arthur's chin and the Briton was met with sly sapphire eyes, "How darling," he cooed, shifting his face closer, "puppy love can be as cute as it is vicious."_

_Arthur reddened immediately, "W-what are you going on about, that's absurd! Alfred's like a brother to me!" He sputtered, edging his face away from the caressing hand of his lover._

_Daniel only chuckled, "you really are something Arthur, especially in the moonlight" he withdrew his hand slowly, "but I should be on my way, I suppose."_

_Arthur's breath hitched as he received a light tap to the cheek, "don't be late to class tomorrow," Daniel winked, making his way to his car._

_The Englishman merely nodded, watching his boyfriend wave and drive off quickly. He made his way back inside and locked the door behind him._

_The house was silent despite the sounds of running water from Mrs. Jones washing the dishes and her husband watching TV in the living room. Arthur's heart was still fluttering when he made his way to his temporary bedroom. He had been living with the Joneses since he started college and came out about his sexuality. His own parents still aided with college expenses, but the relationship was strained at best and for Arthur's own sake and sanity he knew his time living under his parents' roof had expired indefinitely. By that time however it was too late to sign up for a dorm room and apartments were too expensive for a college student in his late teens. The Joneses however and their good-natured hearts opened their home to Arthur with minimal rent (they offered the room for free, but Arthur refused unless he was paying for it). He couldn't ask for anything better, he loved them like his own family, and they were the most understanding people he knew. That was why he invited Daniel to dinner, though he was not the first boyfriend he had introduced them to and he surely wouldn't be the last…Arthur adored him, but he was realistic, he knew their would be others even though Daniel had a special quality his previous flings couldn't hold a candle to._

_"He's gross."_

_Arthur rolled his eyes, seeing the intruder enter his room without even a knock. Alfred was standing at the doorway with his arms folded in front of him and a neutral expression on his face._

_The Briton took a seat on his twin bed and eyed the American as he sauntered into the room and bounced next to him on the comforter. "Aren't ya gonna ask me why I said that?" Alfred questioned, splaying his fingers over the bed covers and looking down at Arthur. Yes, down at Arthur. He had grown immensely over his first two years of high school, and he didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon, and it looked like any day now Matthew would also surpass Arthur in height, (he was sprouting like a beanstalk on steroids)._

_Arthur sneered, "I've actually stopped caring for your opinion two boyfriends ago."_

_Alfred chuckled, grabbing the stuffed bear he had won for Arthur years ago at a carnival, it always seemed to find its way on the Brit's bed no matter how often he denied sleeping with it, "yeah but he's different…he's like old." He grimaced at the last word._

_Arthur looked appalled and snatched his bear away from the younger male, "H-he's not old! H-he's-"_

_"He could be your dad!" Alfred countered._

_"He's only thirty-three do the math, you git!" Arthur spat back, glowering at the teen beside him._

_Alfred let out a barking laugh, "It's still gross and you know it, he's your professor right?"_

_Arthur scowled, "and?"_

_"You're fucking your professor." He stated as a fact. Arthur cringed, he hated when Alfred would use crude language, for some reason unbeknownst to him it sounded ten times dirtier and accusing than it would coming out of someone else's mouth._

_"…I'm not fucking him."_

_"Oh? So he's fucking you? Either way, you're doing the nasty with a guy who's balls are gonna be to his knees by the time your thirty." Alfred shot back._

_Arthur squeezed the daylights out of the bear in his grip, "why can't you be happy for me? Is it that hard? Your parents, Matthew, they're happy I found someone, why can't you just-"_

_"I'm the only one who's going to say it like it is, Artie." Alfred cut in, " you know mom, dad, and Matt are just being nice for your sake, but they're thinking the same thing I am."_

_The Brit fumbled with the stuffed animal in his hands, he couldn't deny there was a lot of hidden truth in what Alfred had said. The boy's parents loved their children and Arthur on almost equal footing, they were excellent parents but there were times when they couldn't just say 'no'. Basically Alfred and Matthew were spoiled rotten, and Arthur was no exception. Maybe that was why every date he brought over was a great choice in their eyes; well at least in their words. And just like them, Matthew was too polite to say a thing about it. " Well… what about the others?"_

_Alfred clasped his hand on Arthur's and they both paused, "none of them are good enough for you, don't you get it?" His eyes were determined, but there was something pleading in them and Arthur wanted to know what it was._

_"So, who is good enough for me?" Arthur half expected Alfred to say he was, as delusional as that might have sounded the younger man said it all in his actions as he lightly massaged the back of Arthur's hand with his thumb and gazed at him tenderly._

_"No one."_

_Arthur wanted to burst out laughing, no one? No one was good enough for a stodgy, short, crabby 21-year-old Englishman in debt and lodging in a room that was used for storage! "If that were true, I'd be alone for the rest of my life!" He laughed almost bitterly._

_It was no laughing matter to Alfred who sat there stoically and shrugged, "yeah, probably."_

_"That's an awful thing to say to someone. You have no right to say who is and who isn't 'good enough for me.'" Arthur scowled._

_"What's so great about him anyway?" Alfred snorted, going back to the topic of Daniel, "is it 'cause he lets you call him by his first name or some shit like that, like you're his special little pet?"_

_The Brit didn't know what his problem was, as of late Alfred had become increasingly protective, Arthur wanted to think it was because the younger lad wanted his 'big brother' to be with him forever, but the more he thought about it the less likely that seemed to be a possibility. Alfred acted like a jealous boyfriend, especially to the dates Arthur brought over for dinner. He was rude, embarrassing beyond belief, and blatant about his dislike for each and every one of them._

_At first Arthur took Alfred's word as crucial judgment, he didn't want his 'little brother' to dislike anyone he dated, but he soon realized Alfred wasn't looking out for his best interest. No matter who Arthur would bring none of them were apparently in his league. He didn't understand Alfred's motives, or maybe he just didn't want to._

_"Daniel is one of the most intelligent men I've ever met, and he encourages all of his students to use his first name, so I'm not a special anything. He's good to me and if you just give him a chance, Alfred, I know you'll come to like him."_

_The American shook his head and huffed, "Whatever, looks like you're not gonna listen to me anytime soon." He rose up from the bed, "your loss." He looked about ready to leave, but Arthur wasn't having any of that and he threw the only thing in his grasp, the teddy bear._

_It bounced off Alfred's left shoulder blade and collided with the carpet, he stopped, but didn't turn around completely to meet the Brit's stirring gaze, "is that it? Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life? Is that your goal, Alfred?"_

_The cerulean eyed teen shrugged his shoulders dumbly and started to walk away, "I'd rather you be alone than with any of them."_

_"What…happened to you?" Arthur asked, he wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or if he really wanted it answered either way it needed to be voiced out. He had no idea what happened to that sweet boy he could pick up in his arms, play horsie with and feed his homemade scones to. Where was the little boy who called him 'Awthur'? He was trapped in a teenager's body, locked away, probably forever._

_Alfred bent down to pick up the bear, he lifted it up and seemed to be transfixed by its black button eyes, "I'm not your little brother, don't ever treat me like one again." He spoke without any emotion, tossing the bear back onto the bed besides Arthur and leaving the room with a wretched door slam._

* * *

><p>A group of tired sweaty men powerwalked into the lobby and by the looks of it were on a mission. They were about to step outside until something caught the Briton's eye, "what's going on over there?"<p>

There was an unusually large crowd of spectators, and a handful of security guards in front of the famed Bellagio garden. The group stopped to stare as the guards tried to order people back and away from the garden path.

Alfred shrugged, "They're probably redecorating it or adding something and people are being nosey."

It was a little bizarre, but the group had to move if they had any hope of finding Matthew. When they made it outside they saw Raivis by his valet post, "Hey Raivis, can you bring my car around for me?" Alfred asked, handing him the keys that were in his pocket.

The teen nodded, "of course, sir," and departed quickly.

Gilbert pet the tweeting chick on his shoulder with his index finger lovingly, "this is going to be one hell of a day, Gilbird."

Arthur rolled his eyes, since when had Gilbert ever been caring to another creature? And to name the damn thing, preposterous…

Ivan merely giggled pleasantly as he absentmindedly ran his hand up and down the pipe he had been carrying around.

"Uh Ivan? Maybe you should put that thing down, it might hurt someone." Alfred pointed out, albeit awkwardly and with a nervous smile.

The Russian man looked at the water pipe with a sugary smile, "da…maybe I should. But perhaps it belongs to someone and I should be returning it to them."

There was no point arguing an already a lost battle so Alfred and the rest let it go for the time being. Raivis drove up shortly after with a crimson sleek Ferrari. Alfred almost forgot to breathe as he stared holes into the vehicle.

"Excuse me," Arthur interrupted with a scowl, "this isn't the same car we checked in with, please take it back."

"L-lets not be hasty here, Artie!" The American laughed nervously, swinging his stiff arm around the Brit's shoulder.

Raivis looking more lost than usual almost dropped the keys, "B-but this is the car you drove in last night, sirs! I-I don't make these kind of mistakes I swear!"

Arthur grunted and shoved the American's arm off of him, "Then where the hell is that Porsche?"

Alfred's smile dropped in realization, "Shit! My baby! Oh fuck what happened to it?" He wailed only receiving a scowl and a chuckle from his friends.

The Brit scoffed and folded his arms in disbelief; "I can't believe you're more worried about that damn metal box of yours than your own brother! Its so frustratingly pathetic."

Alfred rolled his eyes facing the other, "Here we go again! Excuse me your yearly salary won't even pay for half of my car, don't take it out on me!"

"How dare you! At least I love my career!" Arthur spat teeth clinched and lips curled.

"Who says I don't love mine?" The American sputtered indignantly.

Arthur snarled back, "You can't love anything!"

Gilbert sighed, "Okay, let's settle down here. It's a fucking soap opera every ten minutes with you guys" he said walking between the two fuming men and facing the twitching teen. "So Raivis, notice anything weird with us last night? We kind of have a hard time remembering."

Raivis looked thoughtful then shook his head, "You came in very late, I suppose you could consider it this morning and you were all drunk except for him..." He said pointing to the smiling Russian, "then you gave me the keys and left."

All three men turned around to look at Ivan, "Wait Ivan…you weren't drunk dude?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, "I was drunk, I just contain myself better."

Arthur shrugged, "Fair enough, lets get going." He said already moving towards their new car.

"Wait one more thing, Raivis," The American said grabbing the keys, "was another guy with us? The one that kind of looks like me?"

"I'm sorry, but…no." The teen answered dejectedly.

The group instantly deflated.

"Thanks anyways, come on guys." Alfred sighed, naturally taking the driver seat.

Arthur unexpectedly squeezed in the passenger seat before Gilbert could claim it.

"Hey what the hell?" The German grumbled shuffling in the back with the stocky Russian.

Arthur tsked back, snapping on his seatbelt, "I had to sit in the back for three hours, shut your trap."

"Plus Artie secretly loves sitting with me." Alfred snickered turning the key and starting the engine.

"Just drive, arsehole." The Brit said, lightly smacking his arm.

The engine roared to life and it was magic to Alfred's ears. The shitty morning aside, he had to add this moment as one of the best ever. He glanced at the passenger seat for a moment as Arthur fidgeted with his hands, apparently afraid of where to put them on the probably stolen vehicle and the American smiled dumbly to himself. Yeah, best moment ever.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was short, but it shows that I'm alive and so is this fic. Not sure how many people remember it, I even had to reread it the other day to get back in the game, but I will be continuing it on a regular basis, maybe not week by week. Probably every two weeks. So tell me what you think, is it worth continuing?


	6. Rome

Chapter 6: Rome

_After his second year of college Arthur made the executive decision to take classes abroad in England over the summer. Since he was no longer living with his parents he had not gone on their yearly family vacations to visit their old home and he yearned to go back and experience England on his own. He applied to Cambridge because of the literature courses offered and for the historical beauty of the campus. Despite the heavy workload he had time to make new friends, a few flings here and there, and drink legally under the age of 21. Suffice to say, coming back to America felt like coming back from a coma._

_The Joneses were there to pick him up from the airport and were waiting anxiously. Mr. and Mrs. Jones both welcomed Arthur home with backbreaking hugs. Mr. Jones was exclaiming in delight that he had to hear about everything Arthur had been up to, which he promised to tell once they were home (all the PG things of course) while Mrs. Jones vowed to make Arthur's favorite dinners for a week straight as a welcome home present._

_Matthew smiled tenderly at his older friend. They both exchanged long hugs and promises of regaling one another on how their summers went._

_Lastly was the now sixteen-year-old Alfred who stood uncharacteristically to the side as his family smothered Arthur. Not only had he grown taller, but broader as well, probably from all the baseball practices Arthur heard he'd be going to throughout the summer. When Arthur laid eyes on Alfred his eyes looked brighter, his skin more tan, and his hair more golden than Arthur could remember._

_Alfred's arms were crossed, but the small gleeful smile he gave his British friend was an invitation enough for Arthur to wrap his arms around the other. The American teen's smile slipped into a full grin as he unwrapped his arms and crushed Arthur against his body. The Brit stiffened at the feel of a hardened chest and abdomen. And those arms…those arms! What exactly was Alfred doing this summer to get so ripped so fast? He let the thought simmer as they both untangled themselves from each other and Alfred officially welcomed him back to America._

_When the family returned home Arthur unpacked his things right away, fearing if he didn't do it at that instant he never would. While he was unpacking he thought about his time abroad. His first week had been frightful on his own; he had family all over the UK but none close to Cambridge to visit right away. He spent most of his time in his room until he slowly started to make friends in his classes, most of which were other abroad students who thought he was a local. They started to go to pubs together, drink themselves silly and share stories._

_He remembered one night vaguely being completely plastered and telling his friends about a juvenile prank Alfred pulled on one of his boyfriends that involved dropping a stink bomb in his car after dinner. He told a few more unfortunate 'Alfred and ex-boyfriend stories' after that, not so much in anger and with a heavy amount of alcohol in his system he giggled occasionally._

_One of his friends tried to move the conversation in another direction, "Arthur, who's the boy you like the most?" She asked slyly._

_Arthur was puzzled by the vague question. The boy he liked the most? He never thought of his past boyfriends as boys per say, they were all grown men. The question almost seemed so sophomoric like a group of preteen girls gossiping._

_When he didn't answer back his friend chuckled knowingly, "Is he teasing you with underage?"_

_Arthur didn't remember much after that but he always seemed to go back to that memory. It was uncomfortable to think about and he never brought up Alfred to his circle of friends again fearing what they might say._

_His thoughts halted when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in, just unpacking." He called out, unfolding his dress shirts._

_Alfred stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked surprisingly put together in his button up shirt, burgundy hoodie, and dark jeans. The American grinned as they greeted each other and sat down on Arthur's bed immediately playing with the suitcase's zipper._

_While Arthur could definitely say that at the worst of times his relationship with Alfred was tense and uncomfortable, but at the best of times they were inseparable. He dearly missed the teen in front of him and even when he was enjoying himself in London he wondered what Alfred was doing at that moment 5,000 miles away._

_Alfred laid back on the bed as he stretched his arms over his head casually. Arthur was vaguely aware of the other's shirt as it rode up over his taut stomach, but his face remained neutral as he unfolded his clothes._

_"So did you miss it here? Or do you miss Cambridge already?" Alfred asked placing his arms behind his head._

_"Of course I miss it here, git. I miss Cambridge a bit though, but I know I'll keep in touch with my friends and colleagues."_

_Alfred was silent for a moment looking up at the ceiling, but then chuckled, "So how was it really? I know you told mom and dad the tame version so what are all the dirty secrets?" He asked, propping himself up to meet Arthur's gaze._

_The college student merely rolled his eyes, "Like I'd tell you. Besides it really wasn't that crazy, I drank of course, no drugs or anything of that nature. I met some nice gentlemen along the way, but nothing really came of it which I think is for the best since I wouldn't be able to stand a long distance relationship anyway."_

_The American snorted when he heard the word gentlemen. "Well I met some people too over the summer." He stated offhandedly._

_Arthur turned to him curiously. "People? Well aren't you vague."_

_Alfred smirked, meeting the other's questioning gaze. "Yeah, people."_

_"Bully for you then." Arthur stated blankly, putting his shirt on a hanger._

_He could tell immediately that wasn't the reaction Alfred was hoping for by his silence. He knew the other wanted him to start an interrogation, act angry and perhaps jealous._

_Alfred remained silent for a minute after that, before getting up and walking closer, "Your accent is thicker."_

_"Comes with being in England for three months even though you're the one with the accent, not me." The Brit answered back, going into his closet to put some shirts away. For whatever reason Alfred followed him closely. Arthur turned tell him to get out of the crammed closet until he was stopped by a pair lips on his own._

_Chapped and inexperienced were the two words that came to mind when he felt Alfred's lips, but the third word would be exhilaration at the ten-second unthinking rush that had come over them as quickly as it was gone. When Arthur opened his eyes the closet was as empty as he felt, and for the first time he ever truly regretted leaving England._

* * *

><p>The drive to the Wang Dynasty was filled with tense silence, and the constant curious stares from pedestrians and other drivers at the expensive car weren't helping the group lay low. As a silent pack agreement they had decided not to speak of how the Ferrari came in their possession until Matthew was safe and found.<p>

The group made it in less than fifteen minutes to The Mirage, nearly jumping out of the car before it was parked and running inside in hopes of any kind of information. Arthur stealthily made himself in front of the pack marching through the casino with determination as the rest of the group followed at his heel.

"I don't remember being here at all! How wasted were we?" Gilbert exclaimed looking around the exotic hotel. He held Gilbird close to his chest trying to keep in line with the others.

"We were most likely drugged, comrade." The Russian next to him stated happily.

Alfred looked over his shoulder uneasily. "Dude, don't even joke about!"

When the group made it to the lobby Arthur clamored his way first to the front desk and shot a fake smile at the employee. "Excuse me, where might I speak to someone working at the Wang Dynasty show?" He asked, trying to hold in the exhaustion and irritation from his face.

The man paused as he assessed at the men in front of him, one of which had no eyebrows, another with cracked glasses, while the man next to him had a strange collar around his neck and held a yellow chick in his hands, and lastly the very cheerful man holding a lead pipe while humming to himself.

After a moment of hesitation he asked, "Are you guests at The Mirage, sirs?"

Arthur held back a glower at that, "No, but if you could hurry along and tell us whom we might speak to, we'll be out of your hair in no time."

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential employee information, if you know someone personally I'll let you know if they've come in. The performances don't begin until 8pm tonight, you can buy tickets for tonight's showings at the ticket booth." The man stated throwing back a sickly sweet smile.

The Brit growled as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned in uncomfortably close to the employee, "I don't need bloody tickets! I saw the blasted show last night! Our friend and his brother is missing, this is our only damn clue!"

Alfred determinedly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Calm down Arthur! He doesn't know that!"

"You shut the hell up! I'm taking care of it idiot!" Arthur shot back, trying to twist his arm away from the American's grip.

The younger man gripped tighter, "Yelling at some poor guy isn't doing shit asshat!"

Gilbert and Ivan stood back watching the screaming match in front of them. "God I feel a migraine coming on. So not awesome." The German groaned petting Gilbird's ruffled feathers down.

Ivan swung his pipe back and forth merrily, "I know how to be getting in~"

"What? How?"

The stocky Russian walked forward, stepping between the Anglo-American battle and smiling at the man behind the front desk, "I am wondering if my friend Yao Wang is in right now."

The group stood in silent shock as the man cleared his throat, "Well sir, Yao Wang is currently in, I'll just call him to confirm you know one another."

Ivan nodded, "Tell him the Russian panda is here, he knows."

The man raised an eyebrow but dialed quickly placing the phone by his ear, "Good morning Mr. Wang, yes, this is the reception desk asking if you know a man by the name…Russian panda. Yes. Alright. Well he and some friends would like to see you if you're not currently occupied…of course…of course…thank you so much, bye now."

The man hung up and turned to the Russian, "He will see you, but he told me to tell you not to let in and I quote, "that panda humping scumbag American" or "the vomiting mess of a British man." He is currently in the panda garden near the swimming pools."

"Ok then! We will be going now!" Ivan then turned to his friends, "Easy, da?"

The men were still in mild shock until Alfred finally mustered up the courage to say what the rest were thinking, "Who are you, seriously?"

Ivan simply shrugged and led the way to the garden, "Yao and I go back. I tell him about my visit to Las Vegas last week and he offered tickets. I do not remember seeing him yesterday, but something must have been happening."

"Like Alfred humping a panda?" Gilbert snickered, "Priceless! You can't write this kind of shit!"

Alfred glared as Arthur gave him a disgusted look, "I didn't hump a damn panda!" He said as if reassuring himself and the Brit next to him. "Your friend is frickin' crazy Ivan!"

"Yao is a lot of things, but not crazy." Ivan stated as he opened the door to the outside of the hotel. True to it's name the outside replicated an exotic mirage, with its jungle–like plants and décor.

Ivan seemed to know where he was headed and no one chose to question his sudden knowledge on the layout of the hotel. Inside the enclosed panda garden a metal gate separated the walkway and the panda habitat where they could easily see two adult pandas cuddling next to one another in a grassy field.

"Adorable, are they not?" A voice called out behind them.

A traditionally dressed Asian man stood behind them. His body appeared lithe, but strong like a true acrobatic performer and his long dark hair was tied neatly back as to not impair him during his performances.

Before greetings could be exchanged the man glared at the group,"Aiyah! What did I say about letting these disgusting men in here Ivan?" He eyed Alfred and Arthur with revulsion before pointing at the American, "That man has scarred Mei Lun for life! She's hardly eaten today!"

Alfred put up his hands in defense, "Sorry, we just wanted to see the pandas! They're uh…really majestic creatures!"

"Stop talking." Arthur hissed, jabbing the American with his elbow.

Ivan stepped towards his old friend with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, Yao, we do not know what happened to us last night. We have lost a dear friend and our first clue being to come here, we have no options."

Yao thought for a second, before nodding as he looked among the group. "Hmm…I do remember another man with you. When I invited you backstage you were acting like you were on something, not sure what." He gestured towards another room, "Let me show you on the security cameras."

The American's eyes widened, "You have security cameras for backstage?"

The Chinese man scoffed as they walked into a darkened room. "Of course you buffoon, we allow people to get close and personal with the pandas and their safety is our number one priority."

Another man was sitting in the front of the screens texting on his phone with a bored expression on his face.

"Leon!" Yao screeched. The group watched in amusement as the younger man fumbled putting away his phone. "Pull up the tape from last night!"

Leon grunted noncommittally as he typed away at the screen until images appeared. First one was of a few performers dressing quickly for the show and stretching their muscles. "Fast forward to the part where I invite morons backstage." Yao told him.

He nodded and the images changed to the five men following Yao. It was already apparent that they were beyond inebriated. Alfred and Matthew were leaning on one another laughing obnoxiously at the performers and panda.

"Duuuude pandas are like so weird! They're like zebras cause their black and white, but they're like bears cause they're bears!" Alfred yelled, sloppily pushing Matthew away from him as he went towards one of the unsuspecting pandas.

Matthew only laughed as he rolled onto the floor. A laugh that none of the men watching the video recognized from him before. The camera caught Arthur off in a corner, quietly hunched over, "Shite…I'm going to-" and then proceeded to barf.

The Arthur watching the tape groaned to himself as his ears reddened in embarrassment, "Well that was lovely."

"Don't even complain. I can't even look at myself." Alfred muttered, covering his face in shame. The Alfred on the screen was air humping a panda and laughing in hysterics.

The Yao on tape looked absolutely mortified as he turned to his Russian friend, "These are the people you associate with Ivan?"

Ivan just simply stood there staring into space with Gilbert in the background attempting to steal some performer's prop.

Leon stopped the tape and turned to Yao shaking his head. Yao glared at the men, "Leon doesn't want to show anymore, I don't blame him."

The Russian placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder, "I deeply apologize Yao, from bottom of my heart. I have so very few friends and I do not want to lose you as one."

Yao huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms, "I forgive you, not your friends because I don't like them."

The larger man beamed back, "Good enough!"

Gilbert glared, "No way! You can't not like me! I'm awesome and we were drugged, its not like we're normally like that!"

Yao shrugged, "I know, but I still don't like you."

"Who gives a shite what he thinks?" Arthur asked in frustration, turning to Yao, "What happened to us after that?"

The Asian man scowled back, not finding the Brit's attitude any better from the night before. "Well even though I was very upset and still am, I did not call the police since Ivan is still my friend. I had to get you out there somehow so I called for ambulances; they took you all away to the nearest hospital. After that I have no idea."

"We went to a fucking hospital? Fuck me." Gilbert muttered in disbelief.

The American sighed agitatedly, "Guess our next stop is the hospital. Great."

"Even though I don't like you, I'm sorry for your friend." Yao stated, looking at the group with sympathy, "Find him soon. Vegas is an unforgiving place."

They nodded, said they're solemn goodbyes, and went on their way.

Once outside the hotel Arthur's phone began to buzz; he looked down at it and cursed, "Bloody fucking hell!"

"Dude what?" Alfred asked looking over his shoulder.

Katyusha's number flashed on the screen.

"What the fuck do I do?" Arthur squawked, fumbling as the phone vibrated.

"Answer dumbass!"

He panicked and pressed the end button. "Shite."

"Why the hell did you hang up!" Gilbert yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I don't know what to say!" Arthur dialed again and put the phone to his ear nervously.

He suddenly felt a wave nausea as Katyusha answered, "Hello? Arthur?"

"He-Hello Katyusha, how are you, love?"

"Way to lay on the British." Alfred muttered as Arthur swatted him away.

"I'm worried about Matthew. He's not answering his phone, its not like him." Arthur silently cursed remembering they left his phone at the villa.

He coughed nervously, "Um. It was Alfred's stupid idea, you know how he is! Such a bloody idiot! He thought it'd be a brilliant idea to take Matthew's phone and see what its like to be single for a day. I'm so sorry we didn't think to call you, but Matthew can't speak with you right now." The group was impressed by the improvised lie and gave a thumb ups except for Alfred who stuck his tongue out at the idiot comment.

Katyusha, however, didn't seem as pleased, "…I see…well please tell him to call me when this is all over. Tell him I miss him so very much."

Arthur nearly cracked at that, wanting to tell Katyusha everything but instead held it back for obvious reasons. "Of course. I know he misses you too. In fact he's looking at me right now wanting to speak to you just as badly." He lied again, but this one didn't hurt as much considering if Matthew was there he'd be doing exactly that.

"Okay, well bye Arthur."

"Bye now." He hung up and let loose a breath he'd been holding in for what felt like an hour.

"We have to find Matthew. We have to." He stated to no one in particular.

Alfred nodded, as the group began walking towards their car again. "With any luck he's at the hospital right now."

"Oh goody, our best hope is that our friend and your brother is at the bloody hospital! I need drink when this is all good and over." The Brit grumbled opening the car door.

"That goes for all of us."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thank you so much for the reviews TheAmazingAl, Amy Kitty Katz, and 01blackcat02 and all those who faved and followed. It's all very encouraging and has made me happy to bring this fic back. Also thank you to the people in general who are reading this story and enjoying it despite the overall weirdness.

Small tidbits:

I can't bring myself to give Alfred and Matthew's parent's names. Sorry if it's annoying for anyone who hates reading Mr. and Mrs. Jones over and over again. I hate giving OCs names especially when they only show up sporadically. Watch the fairly odd parents? Yeah they're equivalent to Timmy's parents I guess.

The Wang Dynasty is an obvious rip-off from the Siegfried and Roy show that was very famous at The Mirage and used white tigers in their acts. I very creatively switched it to pandas. And The Mirage also has a secret garden with white tigers, white lions, dolphins and other animals I assume, which guests can see for the right price.

Yeah I made Alfred air hump a panda. If you haven't seen _The Hangover_ (just the first one…don't worry none of the sequels are in here) then I'm sure you're a little disturbed. Well the guy who is kind of a parallel to Alfred, Phil (Bradley Cooper) pretends to hump a tiger and is taped by a security camera. So just in case you haven't seen the movie there is context for some of the disturbing shit I'm writing.


End file.
